Dead and Gone
by Mrs.LynchHemmings
Summary: The world has big secrets. Secrets bigger than those of Mystic falls. In a monster infested town, Percy and a few companions set off to Mystic Falls to slay a certain monster and keep human and half-bloods safe. But what Percy doesnt know is that these monsters arent the same as those he has encountered. And what is his sister hiding from him about this town? And why is Luke alive?


_A/N: One, I know I suck, so I bet you're wondering why I'm writing. That's another story for another day. Second, I am so sorry if this thing is wasting your time. It won't be OC-centric. The main characters will be the main characters. No making OC's the main character. I'm not changing the pairs. Damon might fall in love with my OC and they might date, but it still will be Elena/Damon in the end, so do not panic. Thirdly, I need random demi-gods that will be in Mystic Falls. Please, please, please, please send suggestions! And tell me who else I can make a vampire from the PJO books. Thank you if you've rad this!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO or TVD._

-New York-  
-1968-

At a table outside a small little cafe know as Le Isabelle sat a woman who looked flawless. She wore a yellow knee length skirt with a pink blouse and black 2 inch heels. He had on a big yellow sun hat, protecting her from the sunlight. She had long black hair, tanned skin and golden eyes. Not a brown-gold. Molten gold eyes. Like the golden sands of time.  
She looked around nervously, a scared look washing over her face whenever there was a loud noise beside her. She wasn't used to this era. She wasn't sure what was out there at all.  
She's from the 21st century. Not from the sixties. But she was here on a mission that had to be completed.  
A man with black hair and cruel blue eyes sat in front of her. She didn't recognise this man, and she didn't feel good about him either. He seemed dangerous. He had on a cocky and conceided smirk.  
The girl sat up straight from her slouch and put on a smile, which was quite easy since she worked years and years on her fake mask, making it seem real. She hid all her fear and problems behind that mask.  
She hid behind a mask of being brave and scary and cocky and every one of those things. Even happiness, as she saw her world break down when her love betrayed her.  
"What is a beautiful lady doing sitting here on her own?" He asked.  
"I am waiting for someone. But they seem to be running late. I'm thinking of leaving, but this is my business parter. I cannot leave." The girl said, her smile widening. The guy leaned forward and held out his hand.  
"Damon Salvatore." He said. The name processed in the girl's mind. She knew who he was. And she knew what he was.  
She took his hand and shook it.  
"Daniella Pierce." She said that on purpose, wanting to see how it would make him react. He froze for a moment, studying her before letting go of her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Pierce." She had felt the tenseness in his hands. And she saw right through that mask of his. He was confused, but most of all, saddened.  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Salvatore." She said. Damon looked her in the eye.  
"Now how about we get out of here and go to my home?" He asked, his pupils getting bigger and smaller while talking to her. He was complelling her. She refrained from ripping his throat out, knowing very well that she could do that.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm waiting for somebody." She said, causing Damon to frown.  
"No, you want to go with me." He tried compelling her again.  
"No I don't." Damon sat up straight and looked at her. She stood up. "But I guess I can make an exception." He smirked yet again and stood up. He easily towered over her by five inches. She was 5'8. He seemed 6'2. He held out his elbow, which he immediately took. They walked away from the cafe, Damon smirking like a madman and 'Daniella' smirking as well. But they each had different motives with this. Very different.

"This is an alleyway."  
"It's a shortcut. Don't worry."  
Damon led 'Daniella' through the alleyway. Now, if she was human, she wouldn't see that the end of the alleyway was a dead end. But considering how long the alley was, it would be hard of course. Now since she want human, she could see more than she wanted. She knew too much. People like her walking around with information that the government didn't even know was dangerous. Fighting three wars and not being under the Governments radar. That is quite dangerous.  
"Are you sure?" She asked, putting on that dumb pretty girl act.  
"Of course. I do know my way around this city." Damon said with a smirk. They were in the middle of the alley way by now. Suddenly, Damon grabbed her by the throat and backed her up against the wall. But the moment her back hit the wall, she had a golden bronze dagger at his neck. A Celestial Bronze dagger. Damon looked down at the blade before his gaze flickered back up to 'Daniella'. She had a smirk on her face.  
"It your face gets anywhere closer, I will slice your head off." She said. Damon chuckled.  
"That will only graze my skin." He said. Her smirk widened as she actually grazed his skin, causing him to hiss and let her go. He backed up as he held his hand at his throat, blood peeking out slightly. The wound was smoking.  
'Daniella' tossed the dagged hand from hand like a pro, the smirk never leaving her face. "You can never fight me. I'll kill you in minutes."  
"Is that covered in vervain or something." Damon muttered to himself.  
"Not vervain. But it is godly metal." She said with a giggle. "We don't need vervain." Damon lunged at her, but found himself on the ground as she was leaning against the other side of the alleyway wall. She made a 'tsk' sound. "Damon, Damon, Damon... I tell you that you can't fight me, yet you fight me. You really want to die don't you?"  
"What are you?"  
"Me? I'm just your normal New Yorker."  
"But you're not human." Damon gasped out as his hand went back to his throat.  
"No. I'm not." She said with a mocking pout. "Well, not completely." She walked towards him and crouched down. "Stop eating humans and start a blood bag diet. You really do not want to face the wrath of the rest of us. There are hundreds of us carrying weapons like these, and some of us won't need weapons to kill you. We won't be merciless to you. Our parents aren't like that. And we won't be either. So I suggest you keep your fangs away from people's necks. Or else I will kill you myself. No hesitation. No fear." She stood up and walked towards the wall. "And is no threat. Its a promise." She walked right through the wall.  
Damon whithered in pain on the ground. He felt his neck heal. He stood up and let out a breath.  
"No Hesitation. No Fear."

-New York, Mount Olympus-  
-2009-

The girl stepped out of the golden portal in the middle of the room, her eyes changing from gold to sea green. She sighed and took the hat off.  
"That thing is horrible."  
"There is a reason no one is the fan of the sixties anymore." Annabeth muttered from her spot by Poseidon's throne on Percy's lap.  
Amethyst, the girl who walked in from the portal rolled her eyes before closing the portal. "Just tell me if there were any kills."  
Annabeth looked at an iPad in front of her. "Well, it seems he was wary of you for the first thirty years. There are a lot of news fillings about blood bags taken from hospitals for those years. But 1998 he went back to human necks. I think he didn't believe you. Maybe he thought you were dead by now."  
Amethyst rolled her eyes.  
"Foolish vampires. Now what are we supposed to do? The mission was partly sucessful. Now he's back to ripping throats out and sucking people dry." She muttered before reaching for her blouse and taking it off. Underneath was a white t-shirt with a few black paint slatters. She unzipped her skit and stepped out of it, revealing black short shorts. "So, where are the Gods?"  
"Earth to hook up again." Percy muttered, his head buried in Annabeth's hair. Amethyst rolled her eyes before taking off the shoes and tossing them in a corner. She moved over to Hades' throne. "So, we have to take over for a while?"

A while ago, after the Giant War, the gods have gotten weaker than in the Titan War. So, the god's turned the heroes of the prophecy and the war immortal and when the gods were out, they would take over for a while.

"Pretty much." Annabeth said before standing up and walking over to the Athena throne. She turned into her godly form before sitting down.

Percy sighed and followed her example, except sitting on the Poseidon throne. Soon, all the demi-god's flashed in, sitting at their respective parent's thrones. But Hazel sat on Hestia's new throne. Dionysus' son, Pollus, was sat by his throne. Amethyst rolled her eyes and went back to the center of the throne room, looking up at all the high and mighty new back-up gods. She doesn't wanna brag, but they are still under her considering who her father is.  
Amethyst looked over to Thalia, who was sat at Artemis' throne before shifting her gaze to Clarisse, who was sat on Hera's throne looking anything but happy at that fact. Since Piper had to sit by Aphrodite's throne and Frank sat by Ares' throne, no one could sit by Hera's throne. So, they chose Clarisse. (Read: forced Clarisse).  
Amethyst rolled her eyes again before giving a short bow and standing up. She glared at all the amused faces before sighing.  
"Mission, partly complete. The guy didn't listen to me after thirty years, thinking I was too dead to threaten him anymore." She said and scowled. "Now we just need to find him yet again and warn him about how we're immortal again. He'll probably stop."  
"No, someone has to keep tabs on him and we have to make sure it is him. Remember, there are many Dopplegangers in the world. He might be one." Piper said  
"So, you're calling up a quest?" Clarisse asked.  
"It might be one. For all we know, we could be planning a vacation." Will Solace said sarcastically from the Apollo throne. Clarisse glared at him and all the back-ups began talking at the same time. Not yelling. Talking. Amethyst and Percy didn't know who to listen to. Percy sighed before yelling out,  
"SILENCE!" Cue thunder that Jason made for dramatic effect. Percy gave Jason a bemused look before sighing.  
"Okay, we are calling up a quest. But who will go?" He asked  
"I will!" Clarisse immediately said  
"So will I!" Leo said excitedly  
"Well, since we've got two volunteers, Amethyst, you pick the other three." Jason said.  
Amethyst thought for a moment before pointing at Thalia. "I want Thalia," she pointed at Nico, "Nico," she then landed to Percy. "And Percy."


End file.
